


Take me whole

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Jack Rollins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, But only because the Winter Soldier can't technically consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, mentions of mpreg, omega rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: Brock and Jack find out that the Asset, which takes cock like a goddamn champ, is actually an Alpha. Captain Americas Alpha to be precise.The sequel "Take me Home" is finally out!





	1. Chapter 1

The two of them had been on a mission that had required absolute secrecy and skill, just Captain America and him, Brock Rumlow.

It had all been going fine until it had started pouring rain like it was the end of the world. Somehow they had still managed to complete the mission, they are not the best members of STRIKE for nothing, but still Brock is in a bad mood when it's time for extraction. 

Luckily they don't have to fly back for 3 hours in their soaked uniforms, one of the tech-team seems to have finally grown an actual brain and packed spare clothes for them. 

Brock and the Captain are undressing in the awfully tight space in the back of the helicopter when he sees it. It's faint and a bit too low on his neck, just so it can be easily hidden by a shirt, but the scar unmistakable, a mating bite. 

Brock might have stared a bit too long because Steve shoots him a confused glance.

"Didn't know you had a mate," Brock says casually, trying to ease the sudden awkwardness.

Only then does Steve seem to realize why the other must have been staring and suddenly he looks a little red around the cheeks. Jesus, the guy really is old-school sometimes.

"I don't really talk about it," the blond replies eventually and a bit quieter he adds, " he's dead anyways."

Unsure what else to do Brock shrugs and jokes:" And I always thought you'd been with that Carter woman."

"Peggy is great and all but not really, no."

After that Brock drops the subject. Not because he doesn't want to find out who put his dick up the famous ass of Captain America, but because he can feel that Steve really isn't in the mood to talk about this.

-

It's two weeks later when suddenly Steve is the one opening up about his past.

The whole STRIKE team had been out drinking to celebrate Westfal's birthday. Nobody had expected the Captain to actually show up but he'd been invited anyways.

It was about 1 in the morning and they were sitting around a table in some greasy bar that Brock had never heard of. But that didn't matter because the beer was good and he was drunk enough not to mind how affectionate Jack got when he was shitfaced.  
Still Brock had refused to sit on his lap because omega or not Brock fucking Rumlow was not a lap-sitter.

So Jack had ended up next to him on the bench with one hand shoved under Brock's shirt and his nose in the others neck.

Steve had been looking at the two of them with those awful melancholic eyes of his and then he'd pulled out a photo and put it on the table for all of them to see.

"He was my mate," Steve said, pushing the crumpled black and white photo closer towards Brock," it happened during the war, nobody besides the Commandos knew."

Not that Steve hadn't wanted to be Bucky's mate for all his life, he had just felt like his friend deserved better. After all before the serum Steve hadn't even been able to go into heat.

Afterwards however his body was stronger, ready to carry and bear children without any problems. It had only been a matter of time then for his hormones to kick in and get his reproductive system started. And so his first heat had struck right during the war. In the middle of nowhere in France.

Of course the other alphas in the Howling Commandos would have been happy to help him through this as well, but he refused. Instead he had finally confessed his feelings to Bucky, now that he hadn't felt like a burden anymore. The brunet had been eager to become Steve's mate and to the blond it had all felt like a fairy tale.

Losing Bucky, his mate, his best friend, still hurt every day. But seeing Brock and Jack, just reminded Steve even more what they could have had if Bucky would be here with him. Steve admires Brock, he really does, because the man achieved what Steve could have never done without the serum, Brock is a strong, respect omega, and a leader. Nobody questions his authority, hell even his own alpha, who's build like a wall, jumps at his command.  
That's why Steve felt like opening up to him, because maybe Brock would understand, offer some helpful advice even. 

Brock has to bite the inside of his cheek because, yup that right there, next to the scrawny kid that must be Steve, is the Asset. Sure, it looks younger and a lot happier, but by now he'd recognize that face anywhere.

Jesus, to think that the Winter Soldier was the one to claim the famous Captain America, it's just too fucking hilarious.

-

It's a few weeks later and Brock's in heat. Which really isn't a problem, because he stopped his pills exactly for that to happen.  
Not that Brock wants to be in heat, but there's this stupid part of the SHIELD contract that states that every omega working for them has to let their natural cycle run its course every three years. Something about health and all that shit.

Normally he would get heat-leave for that, a full week off, just to fuck his brains out. Jack and him even got married just so that he, as his official mate, could get the week off as well.

The problem is that Brock's heat only started three days into the heat-leave, which meant it wasn't over when his free time ended.  
This had already happened twice by now. His doctor said that slight irregularities were normal for people who'd taken suppressants all their live and at his age anyways. As if Brock was getting old, stupid son of a bitch.

The last times Brock had simply taken a few more days off but last morning he'd received an email that the Asset was getting thawed and he really couldn't miss that.

So he went to work still leaking out of his ass and smelling like a bitch that yearned for cock.  
Luckily most people did respect him enough to not even give him weird looks. And the ones that did got scared off by the big broad alpha looming right behind Brock. Jesus Christ that got him so hot and bothered. He would rather die than admit it, but one of the things Brock loved about his husband was the fact that Jack looked like a textbook example alpha; his broad shoulders, his sharp features and god that massive cock of his. At least during his heats all Brock wanted to do was to be held down and fucked senseless by him. But the best thing about Jack was that he accepted, no adored, Brock for who he was. His alpha enjoyed being bossed around, when Brock wasn´t in heat, but he also liked being the one in charge and making his omega scream. \- 

Once the Asset was conscious and stable enough to be briefed for the mission Brock, with Jack in tow entered the room.

The Asset immediately perked up, it's back straightened and it sniffed the air like a goddamn dog.  
Brock chuckled before crossing his arms in front of his, admittedly tender, chest.  
"Stop that, Soldier."

The Asset gave Brock a wide eyed look and he swore it would be salivating any second now. It must really have been forever for this poor alpha to meet an omega in heat.

Brock tried his best to ignore Jacks low growl right next to his left ear, as well as the puddle that formed inside his pants as a result.  
Instead he gave a very brief overview of the mission and the Asset’s job in it.

-

Everything had went smoothly, except when Murphy had almost gotten his head blown off, and that one time Rumlow had completely missed his shot because Jack had said some stupidly hot shit.

As soon as they all arrived at the safehouse, the team was ordered to give their commander and his SIC some space. The only one that got to stay in the room was the Winter Soldier. Some of the stupid safety requirements demanded that he be supervised by the handler while he wasn´t in the field. But nobody minded since spending time with the Asset was weird and because they knew Rumlow was about to tear his husband into shreds. Even though his temper seemed a bit milder when in heat, probably something caused by the submission instinct. 

Still he shouted at Jack for 10 minutes straight until his alpha got to respond. “This really isn’t my fault Brock, after all you were the one who insisted on coming on this mission despite your heat,” Jack said calmly.

“As if I had a choice,” Brock grumbled,” I was the only available handler for this mission and you know it couldn’t be postponed. Next time just don’t say stuff like that or I will fuck you in front of the team.”

Jack grinned and got closer, his hands wrapping around Brock’s hips:” And what if I tell you that that was my plan all along?”

“Then you’re an even bigger idiot than I already thought,” the other replied with a chuckle and leaned up to fondly kiss his mate.

Eventually Brock stopped the kiss and turned his attention towards the Asset, who was still sitting exactly where he'd ordered him to. That was a bit creepy, because the Winter Soldier didn't seem to have moved at all. In fact the only signs that he was still alive were his breathing and the sharp eyes that watched their every move. 

"You think he's still able to get it up", Brock asked in a sudden strike of curiosity.  
Jack shrugged and his hands around the omega’s hips tightened by a fraction. "Please tell me you aren't thinking about what I think you do."  
Now that made Brock laugh and he responded:" C'mon Jackie, he's been chemically castrated for so long now, I think he doesn't even remember that he's an alpha. Besides, didn't you always want to have a threesome? “  
“I mean yeah but not with him."

But when Brock had his mind on something it took far more to change his plans. Determined he unwrapped himself from his mates grip and walked over to the Asset. 

The brunet looked up at him, his pupils widening as he caught a whiff of Brock’s slick and he could have sworn that the Asset was even blushing a bit. 

"Now," Brock whispered, "be a good little Asset and give me a status report.” 

The Winter Soldier swallowed dryly before answering:" My skin seems overheated, increased frequency of breathing and there’s a strange feeling in the nether regions.“ His nostrils were still flared, as if the scent coming off of Brock was the sweetest thing he ever smelled, which it probably was. 

Brock grinned, this might actually work the way he wanted it to. „I’m going to take care of this, don’t you worry.“  
With that he sat down on the Winter Soldier’s lap. The man’s breath hitched when Rumlow slowly started rolling his hips. “Tell me how that feels,” the omega asked, sounding all sweet and lovely. The Winter Soldier’s voice cracked a little as he responded:” Good, real good…thank you, Commander.” That’s right Brock thought, be grateful you get to touch me. 

Jack watched the two wearily, his alpha scent turning stronger, more possessive. 

„Yeah, “ Brock’s moaned as his blood rushed south,“ yeah that’s it Jackie, god you’re such a strong alpha, I get so fuckin‘ wet just smelling you.“

Jack scoffed, asking himself as he’d done many times before, why the hell he loved this man so much. „Then why are you all over the Asset? “

”The real question is why are you standing around instead of joining me? “

The other shook his head and muttered something along the lines of ´You insufferable brat‘, but he did walk over to Brock and the Asset. As soon as he was within reach he put his hands onto his omega’s shoulders, a blatant show of ownership. 

Brock sighed and another wave of slick trickled out of his hole. „Fuck, Jack, you better do something right now.“

„Demanding little shit,“ the alpha murmured as he got to his knees,“gonna help me get those off or want me to rip them? “ He was chuckling as he ran his hands over Brock’s ass which was still covered by his tactical pants. 

As much as his omega loved brutal displays of strength he couldn’t afford shredding his clothing while the mission was still technically ongoing. So he awkwardly wriggled around until he got at least his ass uncovered. 

Both alphas got simultaneously harder, as his ripe scent filled the air. 

„Stop wasting time and get your mouth on me,“ Brock demanded, although it sounded more like whine.  
Jack didn’t wait another second and dove right in. First he spread his omega’s firm cheeks and took a moment just to enjoy the view. The tight little pucker was pink and slick and it winked at him, along with more slick dripping out. 

„Love how your body reacts, sweetheart, so hungry for me. Every. Damn. Time.“

Suddenly the Asset moved as well and he buried his’s face in Brocks neck, nosing at his scent glands.The omega knew that any normal Alpha would react disgusted or at least unpleased at his mating-bite. The Asset however hadn’t had sex in so long that it was happy with anyone willing to come near him. Hell, it almost felt as if he was trying to drown in Brock's scent. But Brock didn’t mind, in fact, the bonding mark was a really sensitive spot and he even let his head fall a bit to the side to give the other better access. 

Meanwhile Jack had started eating him out for real, deep and eager, as if he hadn’t tasted anything this good in his entire live. All Brock could do was try and suppress his moans so they wouldn’t be heard. His hips rolled desperately into his alpha’s tongue and his useless little omega-cock was drooling. 

Brock was so lost in pleasure that he flinched when suddenly the Asset started actually touching him.  
First the touches were careful, soft even; like the omega’s hot skin could actually burn him. But as Brock’s eyes fell shut and he hummed encouragingly, the Asset’s hands got bolder. He pulled their hips flush with just one hand, while the other, oh god the bionic one, grabbed Brock's ass. 

Just like a loved stereotypical alphas Brock also loved being manhandled. Plus Jack’s reaction to the other’s hands on him was beyond hot. His alpha straight-up growled and yeah Brock fucking felt that inside of him.

„Fuck me,“ the omega whined, because his hole was still so damn empty despite the tongue in it. But how could a tongue ever replace a thick, hard alpha-cock? It was simply impossible. It couldn’t knot his desperately clenching hole and neither could it pump him full of seed. 

Jack hadn’t reacted to the plea. The Asset however had shoved his cold metal fingers inside with no hesitation whatsoever. 

Brock’s hole hungrily clenched around the intrusion, as if to milk non-existent sperm from them. 

Still, that wasn’t enough. All the Asset’s fingers did were to make him even more aroused. 

„C’mon fuck me, breed me… just.. Do something! “ That earned him a loud smack on his right butt cheek. But before he could complain Brock heard the clinking of Jack’s belt buckled and the rustle of fabric as his pants slid to the floor. Heady alpha musk filled the air and Brock shivered in anticipation. 

The Asset’s hand stopped and recoiled, recognising the right of the stronger alpha. Briefly Brock wondered if perhaps Captain America used to be the dominant one in bed, just like him. But considering how traditional the Captain was at times, he was more likely to be a good little omega, as it was expected back then. 

Still this submissive behaviour gave Brock an idea. „Wait,“ he said, still slightly breathless, „I want to see you fuck it.“

„No way, I’m not putting my dick where god knows how many were before.“

That made Brock laugh and he stood up, his legs just a bit shaky, and kissed Jack. „Just imagine how hot that would be. You, fucking Hydras greatest weapon right into submission. I bet he’ll even come, just from you big fat cock, look how hungry he is for it.“

And really the Asset’s eyes were flickering between Brock’s slick behind and Jack’s flushed hard-on, as if it couldn’t decide which it wanted more. 

„All right,“ Jack murmured,“ fuck, I’ll do it.“ Then he walked over to the Asset, who was waiting obediently,“ Strip! And present,“ Jack ordered. 

If Brock had been a lesser man he would have dropped to his knees, ass up in the air, right then and there as well. 

The Asset scrambled into position as fast as possible. Even the omega had to admit that that was a fine piece of ass right there. 

„Baby come here,“ Jack said, mockingly sweet. Brock rolled his eyes but curiously complied. 

The omega let out a startled grasp and his knees almost gave out when Jack quickly pushed four fingers into his ass and then immediately withdrew them. 

„What…“

Jack chuckled and explained: “I’m not gonna fuck him dry and we don’t got lube around,“ while talking he started pushing the slick into the Asset,“ good thing your slick is gushing all over the place, huh?“

„Yeah,“ Brock breathed, eyes widening at how quickly the Asset’s hole gave way to Jack’s long and rough fingers,“ God, look at him, taking it like an omega-slut.“  
Jack suddenly slammed his fingers deeper and the Asset all but mewled and raised his ass into it. 

Brock couldn’t help but shove his own fingers inside himself, this was already hotter than he could have ever imagined. 

„They beat all alpha out of him, man that’s sick,“ Jack whispered, astonished as he positioned himself,“ but can’t deny that I’ve always wanted to feel this perky ass on my cock. Fuuuck.“

All three men moaned when Jack thrust inside and Brock swore that some of his slick dripped onto the floor with how wet he got. 

Jesus, he really needed to get fucked, now. But he couldn’t get the only other available cock unless… 

„Sit down Jack, I’m gonna ride him.“

„Fuck no! Your ass belongs to me!“

„As if his tiny little dick could ever get me to come. I just wanna be nice and open for you when you’re done, c’mon, I’m so fucking empty. Alpha, please.“ Brock rarely begged for Jack, only if it was absolutely necessary. 

„All right, all right, Jesus.“ Jack sat down on the couch with the Asset still on his cock. He had to tightly grip his hips because the other kept squirming around. 

Brock sat down in the Asset’s hard cock and threw his head back, moaning. His own dick got impossibly harder and he knew he wouldn’t last even five minutes. So much for not coming for another alpha… 

As soon as Brock had been seated they’d all started moving again. It took some time until they all fell into the same rhythm but then it was just right. 

The Asset was tight around Jack’s cock and squeezing his already forming knot in all the right ways. 

Brock on the other hand could feel each thrust right up into his prostate and against his cervix. It threw him off rhythm, and he switched to helpless aborted jerks instead. 

„Jack, Alpha,“ Brock moaned, unable to form a coherent sentence. God, the Winter Soldier would fuck his sperm right up into him if he could. And, god, if that wasn’t a horrifying yet arousing thought. 

He’d get all nice and round and he’d have tits, all soft and tender. He´d be carrying the Winter Soldier’s pups, something that Captain America never got to do. And they would be huge and strong. Hydra would probably even promote him, if they were anything like the Soldier…

Brock started ruthlessly twisting his own nipple and the moan that pulled from him, tipped Jack right over the edge. 

The Asset shuddered and his whine sounded just a little pained as the huge alpha-knot took. 

Now Brock was close too but he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied unless he was getting knotted as well. So he started kissing the Asset, messy and filthy and good.  
„Gimme your pups,“ he whispered and cursed as the Winter Soldier shot his load right then and there. 

The omega’s entire body shivered and he almost screamed when the Asset’s knot sealed his hole shut. Another and another wave of sperm was fucked right into him. 

This wasn’t right, the Asset had been sterilised, it shouldn’t be able to come. 

Brock squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered ad he realised that his fantasy was about to become reality. Now he’d really get impregnated by the fucking Winter Solider. 

He was almost ashamed when the mere thought pulled another orgasm from him. 

God, he was trapped on the Assets cock and all he could do was accept the load right into his fertile womb. 

Jack was gonna kill both of them.


	2. Take me sweetly

When Brock finally managed to somewhat shake off the post-orgasm haze the real panic kicked in. His hands became sweaty, his heart felt like it would give out any moment now and his scent turned sour within seconds.

Jack and the Asset who were still dwelling in the aftershocks of pleasure perked up in alert at the distressed omega.

"Brock, what's wrong," Jack asked, trying to get a good look at him which proved pretty difficult with the Asset still stuck between them.

Unsure what to answer Brock panicked even more and shoved at the Assets chest to make him move. Unfortunately all the damn Asset did was whine and let out another spurt of semen, adding to the copious amount already inside him. He had to get off now, before any of the spunk reached his eggs. The tight seal of the knot didn’t allow him to move.

"Ah," the omega moaned in pain at how full he was and the strain on his rim as he tried to get up, not even Jack ever came this much. God, how long must it have been since the Asset was last allowed to come?

And then the Winter Soldier’s knot suddenly gave way and to Brock’s horror and relief he felt a pretty significant amount of cum running out of his hole. Now able to somewhat move though, the omega pulled off and stumbled a few steps backwards. His entrance was burning due to the forced removal but it still felt better than having the Asset inside him. (No it didn`t.)

Desperate not to let his alpha see what had happened Brock tried clenching his hole shut and pulling his pants up. Unfortunately he was still gaping from the Asset’s huge cock so now his clothes stunk of the other alpha’s cum as well as his body.

 

Jack pushed the Winter Soldier off and there was a loud clang as he fell to the floor and tried to catch himself with his metal arm. 

"Brock what the hell are y-" Jack's eyes fell on the mess between his omegas thighs, "FUCK! Tell me that's not what it looks like!“ Brock bit his lip and let go of his pants, no use trying to hide now.

He had made a lot of mistakes in life, small ones and really really big ones, mistakes that got other people hurt or killed. But somehow this felt like the worst, simply because he didn't know how to fix it.  
There'd always been some kind of plan or protocol for him to follow but not now. 

"I am so sorry Jack," Brock shook his head, still somewhat in denial that this had really happened. 

There was a nasty scowl on Jack’s face as he came closer and asked:” Oh are you now? Or were you secretly enjoying this?” Once he had Brock backed against the nearest wall he grabbed his arm and turned him around so he was facing the cool concrete.

One of his huge rough hands gathered up the mess leaking out of Brock. “C’mon baby stop lying to me. We both know how much you’re begging to be bred whenever you’re in heat.”

Brock shook his head and tried pulling away but Jack pressed him harder against the wall and pushed his fingers inside at the same time. 

A breathy “Oh fuck” left the omega’s mouth before he could stop himself.

It hurt. His mate’s fingers were unforgiving and his entrance still raw. But Brock had always liked it rough and couldn’t ignore excitement that was beginning to pool in his loins. His scent became all sweet and welcoming.

Jack clicked his tongue in disappointment and pulled away with a wet squelch. “Knew it.”

“Fuck you,” Brock hissed, finally pulling his pants up for good,” All of this is caused by instincts and nothing more.”

Brock had never wanted children and neither did Jack. Not only because it would be hard to stay in their current positions but also because they'd make terrible parents. Not to mention the fact that they were essential parts in Project Inside which required minimal distraction from the job. 

Jack had even started taking fertility control as well just to be extra sure nothing would happen. That was probably what was driving him so mad right now; someone inferior to him had bred is omega, done something that Jack couldn’t. Hell, the Winter Soldier was considered less than human, nothing but a tool for Hydra, of course Jack would get mad.

 

Thinking of Hydra made Brock remember his second reason for losing his shit. "What are we gonna do? We can't tell anyone." 

Jack ran his hands though his hair with a sigh:” Gotta get you one of those Plan B pills. No way you’re carrying his bastards…”

Up until now the Asset had been silently following their conversation but the mention of his potential offspring getting killed seemed to have triggered something. Suddenly he was on his feet and looked ready to rip Jack apart.

“Stand down Soldier,” Brock shouted.

For a second the Asset stared at him, considering his words, and then he jumped at Jack.

As if he’d just been waiting for the other alpha to make the first move Jack pulled his switchblade and shoved it right between the Asset’s ribs.

Both Brock and the Winter Soldier stared at him in utter surprise. “What th-,” the omega muttered however he was cut off by the Asset’s growl as he took a mean swing at Jack. The taller alpha managed to block this hit since it was the Soldier’s right hand, what he hadn´t anticipated however was the kick that pulled out his feet from under him.

Brock watched as his mate and the Winter Soldier rolled on the floor, fighting for the upper hand. Luckily none of them seemed in their right mind since both fought without skill or finesse. Still Brock quickly fumbled for his stun baton and knocked-out the Asset before anyone could get seriously injured.

“Are you out of your mind?! How are you going to explain why the Soldier is all beaten up?”  
“He`ll be fine in a few hours,” Jack grunted, wiping a streak of blood of his face.

“Extraction is in 30 minutes and he has a stab wound” Brock reminded him with biting anger in his voice.

-

In the end they didn’t explain it to the team.

-

They did have to explain it to Pierce though.

“So the Asset misbehaved and you punished it?” The secretary sat in his leather chair and expensive as hell looking suit and regarded Jack with a critical expression.

The Second In Command nodded hesitantly. Him and Brock were still wearing their tactical gear and covered in dirt and blood not to mention that they probably still smelled of sex too. It was almost comical how both men, even equipped with stun batons, knives and guns, covered like pups in front of Pierce.

Of course they knew that the secretary would not get rid of them because of some little mishap. After all they played important roles in Hydra and weren’t easily replaced. This was no little mishap however. Not only had they put their hands on the precious Winter Soldier, no, Jack had also beaten him black and blue. Okay maybe it was more yellow and green, considering the Asset’s advanced recovery time, but still, this was a major fuck-up.

“I see,” Pierce said and it was obvious that he didn’t believe them for one second,” I guess I’ll have to ask the Asset myself. Walker, bring him in!”

Jack and Brock exchanged a brief look; they were so fucked. The Asset wasn’t capable of lying even if he wanted to.

When the Winter Soldier entered the room he only had eyes for Pierce just like an obedient dog. The secretary smiled at him and ordered him to stand next to Rumlow. Jack went tense immediately because that alpha wasn’t supposed to be near his omega especially after what had happened. Of course Pierce’s keen eyes didn’t miss the change in Rollins but he did not comment on it.

“Soldier,” the Asset stood up straighter even though that was pretty much impossible,” Mission report and make sure to include any incidents in the safehouse as well.”

Brock had always found the stoic way in which the soldier described his assassinations a bit unsettling but when he got to the part where they had fucked him it was down-right creepy.

“Agent Rumlow is in heat and his alpha allowed me to impregnate him, but he got upset afterwards,” the Winter Soldier said and suddenly Pierce regarded Brock with a very strange look. The omega did his best not to look uncomfortable.

When the Asset was done describing everything that went down the secretary had cocked his head to the side, his brows furrowed. His tone was a strange mixture of excitement and anger when he asked:” Are you certain Agent Rumlow has been bred successfully?”

That glow in his eyes was so disgusting Brock felt like throwing up.

“Yes,” the soldier confirmed,” I came inside him and knotted him. Also his heat has stopped.”

The worst part was that the goddamn Asset was right, even though Brock’s heat was supposed to stay for another two days. He pulled a face at the mere thought of carrying his pups. Deep down however the idea of being round and close to bursting excited Brock more than anything.

“Thank you, that is all,” Pierce declared and the Soldier was led out of the room again. When they were alone an actual smile spread on the secretary’s face and he told them:” Today is your lucky day agents. We have recently decided to reverse the procedure that kept the asset sterile in order to breed a new generation of soldiers for Hydra. Until now all efforts to produce an offspring have failed, so this is magnificent. Not to mention that two loyal members like you would provide the perfect parents for what we have in mind.”

Brock’s mouth had opened half-way through the explanation because he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What the hell,” was the first thing he got out,” I am a soldier! The commander of STRIKE for fuck’s sake! Not some kinda bitch that just keeps popping out pups!”

Jack looked seconds away from ripping Pierce in half and added with a growl:” He is my omega! If anyone gets to breed him it’s me!”

“Gentlemen, please,” Pierce gave them a firm look,” you have sworn to serve Hydra and if I order you to bear the Asset’s pups then you will do so without complaint or question.”

Jack and Brock exchanged a quick glance, they knew the secretary was being serious and that they would lose everything if they resisted now.

“Of course sir,” Brock replied then and his alpha nodded in agreement.

Pierce then dismissed them with a satisfied smile.

-

They spent the entire way home in stoic silence.

Jack had his eyes locked on the street with that small frown on his face that told Brock that he was still furious. But he didn´t exactly feel like talking to his alpha either, so for now this was okay.

Brock kept staring out the window and watched as the streetlights flew by, he had unconsciously placed one hand on his lower belly, an instinctual gesture to protect his pups. The rational part of his brain however was telling him to get rid of the things growing inside of his womb immediately.

It kind of felt like he was at war with himself. 

His omega side was all too happy about finally being pregnant because that was what omegas were good for; birthing and raising children. The rest of him however, was so mad that he had been reduced to his secondary sex. He was Brock Rumlow goddamnit and he had worked his ass off to become a feared and respected leader, becoming the Asset’s bitch would ruin all of that. But it would feel so good to be kept nice and full…

“Stop that,” Jack angrily interrupted his thoughts,” stop thinking about his stupid pups.”

“I wasn’t.“

“And stop lying to me for fuck’s sake,” now his alpha sounded more exhausted than anything else.

Brock moved the hand from his belly to hold Jack’s. “You know I didn’t want this to happen, not really.”

The other didn’t respond and simply pulled his hand away with a scoff. Brock had fucked up so badly.

-

When they got home they had dinner in complete, uncomfortable silence. After that Jack went to the living room to watch TV, leaving Brock alone in the kitchen. He finished his meal and went to put his plate in the dishwasher and all the remaining food in the fridge. 

Brock wasn’t a tidy person, it was Jack who usually kept their home clean, but he figured if he really had to bear the Soldier’s pups and make sure they got the best upbringing possible he would have to stay at home. He would basically be reduced to a stay-at-home omega wife. Brock laughed bitterly. Ending up like this had been his biggest fear in life and yet here he was.

That night Brock didn’t sleep in their bed. It wasn’t because Jack had told him to (as if that had ever worked in the first place) but because he couldn’t stand being around his alpha like this. 

While settling into the soft pillows on their couch Brock wondered if he could still call Jack that “his alpha”. Of course they were technically married and had been mated for years but all that had not stopped him from jumping on the first cock available and getting himself knocked-up. 

Brock had payed enough attention during biology classes to know how this kinda situation played out. Now that he was carrying his pups the Soldier would do anything in this power to keep him save and away from other alphas, especially his mate. But goddamn he really didn’t want that. Sure the Asset was pretty and very bangable but none of that could compare to Jack. The guy who knew how to hold him down and fuck him so good that Brock couldn’t think straight and yet he understood that Brock wasn’t anyone’s bitch and respected that.

To the Asset he was just the omega who was pregnant with his children, but Jack, his husband and mate, saw him as a human and (as fucking gay as that sounded) loved him.

 

Brock curled up into a ball, feeling like the worst person on earth and tried falling asleep. It didn’t work.

Instead he lay awake, hating himself for unconsciously choosing a position that would protect his womb. But his instincts were telling him that he needed to be on guard since he was vulnerable without his alpha around. Eventually that feeling got so bad that he was unable to sleep and got up and crawled back into bed and into Jack’s warm and strong arms. 

-

The next morning Brock woke up with a stinging headache and his stomach rolling with nausea. Blindly he stumbled out of his bed, almost falling onto his face as the sheets tangled around his feet, into the bathroom. He made it just in time before he started dry heaving into the toilet bowl.

Jack who had always been a light sleeper was woken up by the commotion as well. But even though his alpha instincts were telling him to do otherwise he didn’t rush to check up on Brock. After all he was still angry and it was no mystery what was going on; his mate had morning sickness.

After a while of listening to the disgusting and miserable noises that Brock was making next door Jack came to the conclusion that he couldn’t sleep like this and got up.

His mate was on his knees on the cold white tiles. He looked pale and his black hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. Suddenly Jack was way more mad at the Soldier for putting his omega through this than at Brock for getting himself to this mess.

“ ‘morning,” Jack said as he stepped into the bathroom and filled up a glass with water which he handed over to Brock. The other’s hand was warmer than usual.

The omega wiped his mouth with the back of his shaky right hand before taking the glass with a grateful look. He gargled a few times before drinking to rest of the water to soothe his throat.  
“Fuck, I already hate this so much,” he sighed as he let himself sink against the nearest wall.

Jack crouched down next to him, carefully stroking the hair that was sticking to his skin out of Brock’s face. After that he didn’t pull his hand back but kept stroking his mate’s slightly stubbly cheek. Just looking at his husband’s face, those familiar sharp features and dark eyes reminded him how much he loved this man and it fucking hurt to see that handsome face twisted up in pain. 

He softly kissed the corner of Brock’s mouth and then said:” Let’s get you back to bed and then I’ll call the secretary to let him know you won’t be coming to work today.” Jack pulled his hand back to get up.

“No,” Brock desperately held onto his wrist, then pulled himself to his feet,” I’m not some kinda pussy who acts like their sick just ‘cause some bastard knocked them up.”

Jack wanted to protest but then decided that there was no use in that anyways.

-

When they got to work to work Brock was immediately called into the medical wing for a check-up to determine if he was actually pregnant. The omega refused to let anyone touch him and gave them a whole speech about his morning sickness and that they just needed to use their goddamn noses because he already smelled like he’d been thoroughly bred.

So they let him go, not wanting to deal with the extra hassle that it would take to get Rumlow to use a pregnancy test.

After that Brock went to his office to deal with some paperwork which was normally just annoying but today it was especially bad since his head kept pounding and he still felt like he’d be throwing up any minute now.

Luckily that feeling went away around lunch and he was able to finally eat something because damn he would need all the energy he could get for the training session with the team today.

Plus he yearned to kick someone's ass, didn't even matter who's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like this is actually turning into a longer story whups ^^`.


	3. Take me and hold me

Luckily the training halls were pretty empty at this time of the day so Rumlow and his team had almost everything to themselves.

Today Brock, Jack and Steve were the ones that started off with combat training while the others used the gym section to work on their strength and endurance.

Normally people only had one sparring partner but that was the thing about Rogers, he needed at least two people if fighting was supposed to be an actual challenge for him. Jack had of course protested, said that Brock was going to get himself hurt if he fought in his condition. But the omega had ignored him and walked right onto the mat where Steve was waiting for them. Jack may be his husband but there way no way he would get Brock to live up to any traditional gender roles while on duty.

“Is everything okay,” Steve had spotted Jack’s frown and gave them both concerned looks.

Brock rolled his eyes:” Is this our marriage or yours Rogers? Focus on the training and stay out of other people’s business.” He knew it wasn’t fair because Steve was genuinely worried and just trying to help but right now he was not in the mood for this kinda shit. Brock simply wanted to start the training and forget about everything else for a while.

“All right, sorry,” the blond looked a bit hurt but he listened to the other and fell into his fighting stance.

From the corner of his eyes Rumlow could see that Jack took his position next to him. Good. He didn’t waste any more time and went right in for the first hit.

Jack growled and damn he would probably throw a fit later or worse, decide to turn real possessive during the training but right now the omega couldn’t care less. This was what he was good at, what he loved and nobody was going to take this from him; not Pierce, not some pup and most definitely not Jack.

In the end things went south for an entirely different reason.

All of them were getting really into the fight with Brock and Jack working as an almost perfect duo when it came to delivering and blocking hits. They were so good that even Steve seemed a bit out of breath although that was nothing compared to the way that they were panting and sweating.

Brock grinned at his mate as if to say 'see I can fight just fine' which was enough for Steve to surprise the other omega with a heavy hit into the stomach. Rumlow winced and instinctively wrapped his arms around his torso. Jack wasted no time attacking Steve after that but he was so riled up that it was easy for the super soldier to stop him with one kick.

Brock had recovered by now and jumped the blond. Soon him and Steve were grappling on the mat while Jack lay on the floor, still recovering from the particularly harsh blow. But since Steve was much stronger and taller than Brock so he easily manged to pin him.

Rumlow threw a glance at his mate, trying to anticipate his reaction. However it was Steve’s look that turned strange.

“You okay there, Cap,” Brock asked, still held down and slightly uneasy.

Steve blinked, shook his head, and then blinked again.

“Sorry,” Jesus he sounded way off,” Your scent it’s so… strange and…familiar.”

Brock wanted to hit himself, hard. Of course the smell of the alpha that had bred him would stay on him that was one of the first damn things they teach you in school. Also it was only natural that a mated couple was able to recognise each other’s scent anywhere, even after decades. 

However Steve thought had uncovered a completely different secret. He leaned close to Brock and lowered his voice so Jack wouldn’t hear him when he asked:” You’re pregnant? From another alpha? Does your mate know?”

“Of course he knows,” Brock snapped without thinking,” He was there when it happend.”

“Oh,” Steve said and after processing that piece of information he added,” Congrats.”

By now Jack had come closer and he had heard enough of the conversation to guess what it was about. He put one of his nice, strong arms around Brock’s shoulders and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the head.

Brock practically melted as he was wrapped in his alpha’s scent, fuck since when did he need affection this badly.

“Don’t worry Captain, our marriage is still going strong,” Jack reassured him. However it weren’t his words that convinced Steve, it was how absolutely happy his omega looked. 

God, he missed the time where he had been like that, all lovey dovey with his wonderful Bucky. They had wanted pups too, after the war was over. Speaking of Bucky, he had finally figured out why Brock smelled so familiar. Steve’s eyes widened. No, that was impossible.

“You smell like him,” the blond gasped, still confused, shocked and overwhelmed by sadness. 

Neither Brock nor Jack had to ask to know who Steve was talking about. They were so fucked.

-

“We should tell the secretary,” Jack muttered later in the locker room while peeling off his sweaty shirt.  
He was right they had already caused too much trouble, it was better to let the secretary handle this shit. Still it took Brock a long moment to reply because he was wondering what would happen to Rogers. After all they couldn’t just kill him, could they? No, he decided, if that had been a possibility the Captain would have been dead a long time ago.

-

Pierce was of course not amused by the news that their mishap was now compromising the entire operation Insight. He was in the middle of giving Rumlow a lecture of using his brain and staying at home when he smelled like the alpha that had knocked him up, especially if said alpha was James Buchanan Barnes when Jack interrupted him.

“The doctors did not tell him to stay home it’s unfair to be angry at him for being a good soldier and showing up to work unless stated otherwise.”

Brock looked at his mate in surprise, just this morning Jack had been trying to make him take the day off too and yet here he was defending him. God damn he had a great husband.

Pierce however frowned and said:” The medical staff was supposed to take your test and then give you the next week off, until the scent had disappeared.”

Now both Jack and Pierce gave him questioning looks.

For a second Brock considered lying but he knew that wouldn't work. They only had to ask the staff and his bullshit lie would fall apart in seconds. “I skipped the medical exam because I figured it was pretty fucking obvious that I’m pregnant, no need to pee on a dumb stick,” Brock tried defending himself instead.

Now that wasn’t exactly a good argument so he ended up having to do the medical exam with Jack and Pierce in the room which was a thousand times more humiliating than it already was. Luckily the doctor decided to do a blood test so he was spared the whole peeing on a stick part.

Half an hour in awkward silence passed with Pierce making annoyed little sighs and Jack giving him disappointed looks and then the doctor, a middle-aged man with glasses, came back with the laboratory results in his hands.

“All right,” he skimmed over the first page, then frowned and took a closer look.

Brock grit his teeth.

“Mr. Rumlow is not pregnant,” the doctor said, slowly as if he wasn't sure he was reading this correctly.

For a second it was as if time had stopped because they were all trying to process that piece of information then Brock let out a hysterical relieved laugh. All this shit for nothing.

Pierce on the other hand looked pretty fucking mad. “These results can’t be correct I mean have you smelled him, he smells pregnant!”

“He had morning sickness, too,” a confused Jack added, which earned him a glare from Brock.

However the doctor just nodded and motioned for them to sit down. “This might take a while to explain and we need to conduct more tests but this could be a rare case of pseudocyesis.”

Jack immediately reached out to hold Brock’s hand and the omega didn’t protest. Whatever is weird sickness was it had made him throw up so that probably wasn't good. Not to mention that he felt kinda shitty in general.

“Is he going to be okay," his alpha sounded even more worried than Brock.

“Yes,” the doctor gave them a gentle smile,” your husband may need some therapy but other than that he is perfectly healthy.”

Now Brock was the one getting mad, he needed to know what was wrong with him not what wasn't. ” Will you fucking explain what’s going on with me or do you need a written invitation?”

“Please calm down,” the doctor fiddled with his papers obviously uneasy at the perspective of making one of Hydra’s top commanders angry,” Basically this condition makes the patient experience and display pregnancy symptoms without actually being pregnant.”

"Are you trying to tell me that I am delusional?"

The doctor gave Pierce a look, silently asking for him to put his man on a leash but the secretary just asked:” Does that mean Mr. Rumlow can’t get pregnant at all? Or does the fault lay in the alpha that bred him?”

“We need more tests until I can make any statements regarding this but the most common causes for a pseudocyesis are infertility or marriage problems combined with the strong wish to have child.”

Jack gave him a concerned look.

“I don’t want children,” Brock stated firmly and just for the dumbass doctor he added,” and our marriage is fine.”

“I mean it can also be caused by a strong fear of pregnancy.”

The omega pulled a face but he didn't protest. The life he had built would be over if he got knocked up so yeah he was pretty damn scared of that. Before he could say anything though Pierce stood up and told the doctor to come in later for tests on the Winter Soldier and then he left. After that Brock underwent a pelvic exam and a bunch other unnecessary shit to fully confirm his diagnosis and then he was send home.   
Jack took the rest of the day off too it would have only been two more hours of paperwork anyways.

-

“I had no idea you were that afraid of having a child,” the alpha said while they were in the car.  
Brock kept looking out of the window and grunted:” I’m not.” Then he turned up the radio to declare this conversation as over.  
He knew it was unfair because Jack was just worried but he wasn’t ready to have a fucking deep talk about his emotions, not yet.

-

Only when Jack refused to touch him in any way that could be seen as sexual for the next three days Brock figured that it was time to talk.   
Since he had gotten the week off so he could concentrate on therapy Brock had a ton of time to come up with the right words for what needed to be said. But when Jack came home that night and crawled into bed with him the omega couldn't remember a single sentence that he had prepared.

Jack, freshly showered and in nothing but a shirt and underwear turned his back towards him and murmured a good night. Shit.

Determined the omega reached out to touch the others' shoulder. "I gotta talk to you."

As if he had been waiting for this, which was probably the case, Jack turned back around immediately with an open expression on his face. 

"Okay so," he swallowed," I am kind of scared of getting pregnant. I figured you knew that since I made you take pills too and everything."

"You didn't seem that scared when you slept with the Soldier without protection while you were in heat," it wasn't supposed to sound like an accusation but it still did.

Brock immediately turned defensive and snarled:" Because he was castrated, idiot!"

Now it was Jack who needed a moment to respond but his voice was surprisingly soft when he suggested:" I could get that do too."

"No," Brock said and moved to grab his hand," you shouldn't be expected to do that shit just because I'm fucked up. I will ask the doctor for a better solution."

"All right," Jack smiled," Just so you know, I would do that for you though."

Now that had Brock chuckle and he replied:" Yeah 'cause you're an idiot."

"No, because I love you," Jack huffed, leaning in for a soft kiss.

"Same thing," Brock murmured before pressing their lips together.

-

Rumlow came back to work after that week. The Winter Soldier’s scent had finally disappeared and he had spent way too long talking to some therapist about his issues with traditional gender roles. But at least he was now allowed to stay on his blockers all year long without the breaks for heats.

The team was supposed to have another training day but one essential member was missing.

“Does anyone know where Cap is,” Brock asked but the others seemed just as surprised by the blonde’s absence.

Deciding it had to be something serious Rumlow walked straight to the secretary’s office to declare the Captain missing. Pierce just responded with a laugh and told him not to worry.

-

Brock found out what had happened the next time they were on a mission with the Soldier. The alpha’s scent was much stronger and mixed with what was unmistakably Steve’s. While dressing the Soldier for the undercover part of said mission Brock also saw that his mating bite looked like it had been renewed less than a week ago. Now considering the Soldier’s advanced healing speed that probably meant yesterday which made it even more disturbing.

Rumlow knew that Hydra had a lot of power but making Captain America disappear to use him as a broodmare for the Soldier now that was some next level shit. Once again he was fucking glad that he hadn’t actually been pregnant or he might have been to one in Rogers’ place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a bunch of biological inaccuracies in this fanfiction but please ignore those since the entire a/b/o thing isn't exactly logical in the first place :).


End file.
